Tease
by TheWarehouse
Summary: *PERMANENT HIATUS* Ever since Hoyt, Jane has been feeling some very... intense feelings for her LLBFF. She struggles to keep things normal but that's very difficult to do. Especially when Maura is unintentionally teasing Jane. Or is it unintentional?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jane Rizzoli was a very controlled woman, in a sense. Although, patience was not part of her personality, she was- all in all- a controlled person. She acted purely on impulse in certain situations, when the adrenaline was rushing through her veins. However, when it came to the beautiful Dr. Maura Isles, it seemed her control slipped little by little. Her attraction for the blonde Chief Medical Examiner had always been there, it was always present, but she never really acknowledged it.

They've slept in the same bed, done almost everything together, wore the same clothes, and went through a lesbian case together. They've entertained the thought of lesbianism and even acted gay together in order to get Giovanni off of Maura's back. But Jane Rizzoli never really accepted it. Of course, she always had an overwhelming need to protect her whenever she could, to protect her from anything and to be there for her whenever she was needed, but that was normal... right? Korsak and Frost often told her that her that she was a little too overprotective of Maura and teased her about it.

But the Boston detective shook it off every time. It wasn't until Hoyt that Jane really noticed how she felt for her best friend. She couldn't really explain it. When Hoyt had that scalpel to her neck, it set something off inside of Jane. Something she never knew she had before. She didn't know what it was, but she couldn't stand the sight of Maura in distress. It was just too... much. The adrenaline surged through her veins like never before as she pushed off that security guard to get to Hoyt before he could do anything else. She killed the one man that struck fear into her heart like no one else.

Now, ever since then, these feelings started to spring from somewhere within the detective. Every time Jane saw Maura, she would always notice the way she spoke, her cute little tendencies, and most of all, _her_. The way her clothes hugged her curves, left a little cleavage, and her legs. Her long, smooth, creamy, legs. And it was getting worse every time Jane saw her.

Jane walked into the M.E's morgue one day, to check on victim of homicide. It was about two weeks after everything with Hoyt and Jane came down with an iron strong will. She tried to keep contact with Maura to a minimum, but sometimes, she just couldn't stay away.

As the detective walked in, she expected to see the doctor over a dead body or at her desk doing paper work. She did not, however, expect her to be bending over to be picking up an object on the floor. Jane stopped immediately in her tracks, as she saw the all-too-perfect ass of Dr. Maura Isles. She mentally groaned as she closed her eyes to keep her mind out away from... images and to strengthen her resolve. And her black scrubs... God, Jane loved those black scrubs.

Maura stood up to place the dropped forceps onto the metal tray. She turned around and noticed Jane and immediately smiled, "Jane," she greeted.

"Hey," Jane replied, giving a somewhat strained smile back as she walked over to the dead body lying on the table.

"What's the cause of death?" the brunette asked, getting to the point so she could be in and out before anything else happened. Maura noticed Jane's strange behavior over the past two weeks. She noticed the short replies and the quick visits that were purely for business. They hardly had any social time because Jane was always busy with some case. The blonde doctor brushed it off as residual stress from the incident with Hoyt, but now she wasn't so sure.

"Stab wound to the heart," the M.E answered.

"With what?" the detective asked. The doctor gave the other woman a lingering look as she watched Jane examine the body.

"I don't know. It's too clean to be a knife of any sort. I have to examine the body further," the Chief Medical Examiner responded. Jane groaned.

"Can't you guess?" she asked. Maura gave Jane a look, before the detective rolled her eyes. Maura didn't guess.

"Okay, anything else that's unusual?" the brunette asked. The doctor shook her head, but then stopped and took a closer look at Jane. Jane looked at her with a confused look in turn.

"What?" she asked defensively.

"You have circles under your eyes and your voice has signs of stress. You haven't been sleeping very much lately," Maura stated. Jane rolled her eyes, "I've been sleeping fine."

Jane walked away from the table and Maura followed.

"No, Jane. You haven't. Are you having the nightmares?" Jane's best friend asked, concerned. Jane didn't respond right away as she raked a hand through her hair.

"Maura, I'm fine," the detective persisted. She wouldn't exactly call them _nightmares_. But they could be in a sense. Jane Rizzoli has been having very... provocative dreams about her LLBFF and they haven't been going away. She would wake up, sweating and panting, but not out of fear. She was tired of taking cold showers in the morning and she swore that if she had to take one more, she was going catch pneumonia.

Maura gave Jane a stern look, which unnerved the brunette.

"Maura. I'm okay. I'll pop some sleeping pills tonight and I'll be fine," Jane tried to reassure her.

"I'll come over tonight," the blonde practically inviting herself. She went ahead to her desk to sort out some papers. Jane looked at Maura with one of her comical faces. When the doctor looked at her best friend, she asked, "What?"

Absolutely oblivious of what she's done.

"You don't have to come. I can take care of myself," Jane replied, almost a little too earnestly. Maura shrugged her shoulders, "I want to come," and turned to her desk again.

Jane closed her eyes tightly as she mentally groaned. The object of her dreams was coming to her house.

"Maura, I'm sure you'd rather be in your own luxurious house rather than my messy apartment. Besides, I already have one concerned mother, I don't need another one," Jane persisted. Maura turned to Jane and gave her a slightly suspicious look. Jane looked at her with confusion in turn.

"What?" she asked. Maura took a few steps closer to Jane as she examined her features.

"Do you not want me to come over, Jane?" the Medical Examiner asked.

"What? No! I just saying that it's fine and I can handle myself alone," the detective answered, taking a small step away.

"Your body language is indicating that you're uncomfortable. What's wrong, Jane?" Maura asked, her hands on her hips. Jane swallowed hard, before plastering an uneasy smile.

"Nothing! I'm perfectly fine. I'm staying up late on cases. All I need is a little sleep," the detective answered. Maura was silent for a moment, her eyes slightly narrowed.

"I'll be coming over then," the blonde said with finality, before turning around to get back to work. Jane mentally groaned. Why did her best friend have to be so _stubborn_?

_Well then_, Jane thought,_ it'll be a long night_. She sighed as she said her goodbye to Maura and walked out to the elevator. The detective raked her hand through her hair once again as she thought about all the things that could go wrong tonight. Not that she was going to jump her bones, but it was gonna be damn hard not to. The dreams of Maura... with her. With no clothes on. In a bed. Doing things to the blonde that would make her moan as she-

Jane shook her head before she let her mind wander anymore, getting slightly aroused at the thoughts running through head. She growled out loud rubbed her face with her hands as she tried to get a hold of herself.

* * *

><p>Maura arrived at Jane's door and knocked. She could hear a fair amount of scuffling and then a 'bang'. After which she heard Jane say, "Shit."<p>

The doctor shook her head to herself, but stopped when the door opened. Jane was holding her shin.

"Hey, come on in," Jane said, moving out of the way. Maura walked past her and the detective caught a whiff of the perfume that the doctor was wearing. Or maybe it was just her scent, either way. It smelled good. Jane closed the door behind her best friend, walking towards the kitchen counter and sitting on the stool.

Maura pulled out a wine glass and helped herself to some wine that she brought herself. She then sat on the stool next to Jane and held out her hand beside Jane's leg.

"Let me see it," said the doctor.

"It's fine," Jane protested.

"Jane, please let me see your leg," Maura continued. Jane gave her best friend an unwilling look, before she gave her leg over to her. Maura held it very gently, that it somewhat surprised Jane. The blonde's hand gently touched over the tender skin, as her other hand held her calf. Jane began to get slight goose bumps. Then she saw that Maura was wearing that short black skirt she wore to work, she couldn't help but stare at her legs. Her eyes traveling up- _fuck_. Jane really needed to get to bed.

"Just a minor bruise will form over the area. It'll be tender for a few days. Did you know that-"

"Maura," Jane interrupted. The doctor gave her a confused look. She saw Jane's 'I-don't-need-to-know' before saying, "Oh," and went silent again.

"Not that I don't like it. But I'm not gonna understand the mumbo jumbo you're saying anyway. Besides, I'm gonna head up to bed," the brunette said, before sliding off her chair. Maura followed her best friend up the stairs. Before Jane turned around and gave her a look.

"What?" Maura asked.

"What are you doing?" Jane asked. Maura's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I'm going to sleep with you," the doctor answered, innocently. Jane gripped the handrail of the stairs a little tighter as she heard those words. _Don' say that, Maura, _Jane thought to herself.

"In those clothes?" the brunette asked as she tried to find something to say, her voice getting a little scratchy again. Maura looked down at her attire.

"Of course not, Jane. I'm going to wear something of yours, if you don't mind," Maura answered, biting her lip as she raised her eyebrows to hear her best friend's answer. Jane didn't say anything as her mind began to imagine what exactly the woman of her dreams would look like in her clothes. Not that it hadn't happened before. Though, Jane didn't really appreciate the sight then.

"Jane?" Maura asked as she saw Jane's eyes unfocus as they looked at her. Maura narrowed her eyes a little at her best friend. What was wrong with her?

"Jane," the doctor said a little louder. Jane snapped out of it, "What?" She asked somewhat confused.

"Do you mind?" Maura asked.

"N-No. Go ahead, you don't have to ask," the detective replied. The doctor gave her friend as suspicious look.

"What?" Jane said, it was her turn to ask.

"You've been acting very strange lately," Maura answered.

"No I haven't," the brunette said quickly.

"Yes. You've been very distracted and it seems you've been avoiding me for the past couple of weeks. Is there something wrong, Jane?" the doctor asked. Jane looked at Maura like she was crazy. She's been asking that way too much lately.

"No! What are you talking about?" the brunette asked, trying to brush it off as she walked up the stairs.

"Are you sure?" Maura persisted as she followed. They were in front of Jane's bedroom before the detective whirled around.

"Yes, Maura. I'm very sure. Can I please get to sleep now?" she asked, slightly exasperated. Maura was a little taken aback by the sudden response. She gave a little nod before Jane went inside the bedroom. Jane flopped onto 'her' side of the bed. She laid there a few moments, contemplating if she was a little harsh before she moved to apologize to Maura.

However, when Jane got up, Maura was already in the process of changing and, although her back was turned, her shirt was off along with her skirt as she opened the drawer to find one of Jane's. The detective couldn't help herself, she stared at the lacy black bra and down to her flat abdomen and lower to her matching lace panties. Jane's gaze continued to her legs and she gently leaned over to get a little view of the M.E's ass. Until she snapped herself out of it and turned away just in time when Maura turned to her.

Jane hurried under the covers and stretched, closing her eyes to wipe away the images that just presented themselves to her. The room suddenly got darker, indicating that the lights were just switched off. She then felt the blankets move and the bed sink in a little as Maura slipped in with her. Jane forced herself to relax as the sudden impulse to get closer to Maura overwhelmed her.

"Good night, Jane," Maura said softly.

"G'Night, Maura," Jane responded as she turned so that she laid on her side away from Maura.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Maura's breathing began to get erratic and faster. Little mewls began to escape her lips as she shifted a little. It was a few hours after they both went to sleep, and Jane woke up to the sounds that Maura was making. Actually, she woke up when Maura's leg pressed into hers and she began to come closer to Jane's back. The detective was tense as she grabbed the pillow under her head. She didn't know what Maura was dreaming about, but only one thing popped into her mind. Jane took in a deep breath, closing her eyes as she tried to relax herself.

It didn't help.

So, Jane tried a different tactic. She slowly turned around so that she was facing her best friend. She saw her beautiful face. Her blonde hair a little in her face. The detective smiled a little, as she brushed a strand of hair from Maura's face. Another little moan escaped her and Jane clenched her teeth to ignore it. The back of her two fingers caressing over Maura's face as they trailed to her lips. Her thumb ghosting over them as the brunette stared, mesmerized. Maura's mouth opened a little and Jane immediately receded her hand. She let out a sigh, placing a small kiss on the blonde's cheek before carefully getting out of the bed. She wasn't going to be able to take it.

Jane then walked out of the room, going down the stairs and to the kitchen. She grabbed herself a cup and went to the sink to get some cold water, to cool down her heated body. As she checked the time, she sighed again and shook her head, it was three o'clock in the morning and she didn't know what she was going to do. Jane's eyes began to droop slightly, indicating that she was extremely tired. The detective sighed and dragged herself to the couch.

* * *

><p>Maura stirred a little, feeling something caress her bottom lip, she opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it, her mind too fogged up with sleep. Then she felt the bed move a little, a kiss on her cheek and a sudden weight and warmth gone from the bed. She waited until Jane was out of the room before she opened her eyes. She curiously placed her hand on her lip, where Jane's thumb was and thought about all the things that happened.<p>

And then she wondered. _Jane has been acting very... distant lately. Ever since Hoyt. Could it be? No. She's my best friend and I'm hers. Should I bring up the subject? _

Maura continued to wonder, trying to come up with answers to her questions. But she could only think of the last one and decided not say a thing. Maybe she was wrong. She didn't have much evidence and the evidence she did have was circumstantial. She wasn't willing to guess on this one, she never guessed and there was especially too much risk in this one. She'll wait for Jane. It'll be on Jane's time. However, it didn't mean she couldn't test a few things. Maura drifted off to sleep before she knew it.

* * *

><p>Jane woke up to sounds in her kitchen and the smell of delicious food. Jane slowly began to open her heavy eye lids, unwilling to wake up. She sat up to see what was happening to her kitchen.<p>

"Maura, what are you doing?" Jane asked groggily.

"Making breakfast," the doctor answered casually.

"I know, but why?" the detective asked, thoroughly confused. When she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and got a clear look at her best friend, she didn't want to go back to sleep. Maura was wearing very short black short shorts and a black tank top to match that barely covered her stomach. Jane closed her eyes to keep from staring and let herself drop back into the couch. Mentally groaning to herself.

_There she is. In barely any clothing at all. Cooking me breakfast. In my apartment. She's gonna kill me. _

"Because you haven't gotten any sleep in a while and I thought you should be able to wake up to a good breakfast before you go to work. Did you know breakfast is the most important meal of the day? Studies show that it improves your performance and increased longevity. It also proves that you'll have much better control of emotions and-"

"Thank you, Maura, but I think my emotions are just fine," Jane replied from the couch. A few minutes later, Maura brought a plate full of scrambled eggs, bacon, apples, and a cup of orange juice, with a bright smile plastered to Maura's face as she watched Jane take a mouthful of eggs.

"How is it?" she asked. Jane looked at Maura, "It's great. Thank you," she replied, before taking a piece of bacon, grabbing the remote and turning the TV on. Before Jane could press the power button, however, Maura placed a hand over it. The detective looked at Maura, confused.

"Jane..." she trailed off, before looking into her best friend's eyes.

"Why did you sleep on the couch?" she asked. Jane tensed at the question, she stopped chewing for a second before swallowing. She didn't know how to answer.

"You were kicking last night, what was I supposed to do?" Jane joked, a smile on her face. Maura didn't smile with her, she looked at Jane with a serious face. Jane's smile, in turn, faded.

"Fine. I couldn't sleep. You were sleep talking and I was thinking, so I came downstairs and watched TV till I slept," the brunette said. It wasn't a complete lie. Maura seemed to take the answer, before she walked to the kitchen to clean up. Jane chanced a glance at her ass before she mentally slapped herself and stuffed her face.

* * *

><p>Jane finally made it to the precinct. This whole sexual frustration thing was getting to her, and she didn't know how long she could do it. Why did everything have to be so damn complicated? She wasn't in a good mood and Korsak and Frost instantly sensed it when she walked into the room. So they didn't say much in terms of small talk.<p>

The detective went straight to work, to keep her mind off of everything. And it worked, but only for a little while.

"Hey, Jane? I have the autopsy report for your victim," Maura's light, smooth voice filled the room. Jane turned around to accept them, but Maura didn't give them to her. She came and she sat on the chair next to her desk, crossing her legs. Jane retracted the hand that she had out for the files, and leaned back in her chair. Pen in her mouth, chewing on the tip as her eyes drifted down towards Maura's legs as she zoned out. Maura was busy reading the file to notice, but then she was going ask her a question, but didn't look at her yet, "Jane?"

Jane didn't answer, so Maura looked up from her files to look at her friend. She leaned in to see if that would get her attention, but it didn't. "Jane?" she asked.

There was still no response and Maura definitely knew that wasn't like her.

"Jane!" she called before the detective jumped and snapped out of it. She looked at her best friend, "What?" she asked.

"Are you okay?" the blonde asked. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Jane responded. Maura gave her a suspicious look. before she went back to her file and explained what she had. Jane sighed, she really needed to get back in the game.

* * *

><p>Maura went to the coffee shop in the building on her break. She had two purposes for drifting here. One, she wanted coffee and two, because she wanted to talk to Angela. So, she made her way to the cashier, giving Jane's mother a bright smile.<p>

"Maura!" Angela greeted with a grin, "how have you been doing?" she asked.

"It's been quite good. Had numerous things finished today, but things would have gone by faster if Jane wasn't so out of it," Maura replied. Angela looked at Maura with a look of expectation.

"Tell me what's up," Angela said. Maura sighed.

"Well, Jane has been acting very strange lately. She's been acting a little out of character. Not concentrated, jumpy, restless. She hasn't been getting much sleep either. I'm worried," the doctor explained. Angela nodded her head.

"And she hasn't told you anything?" she asked. Maura shook her head, looking down at the counter.

"That's not like her. I thought she told you everything," Angela replied. Maura looked back up at her best friend's mother, "I thought she did too, but it seems she's been more... distant, lately. Angela, do you have any idea why she would act like this?" Maura asked. Angela thought for a moment. She did have an idea, but not one she would voice to the M.E. Especially not to the M.E. She always knew that Jane was a bit of a tomboy, ever since her childhood. She's always suspected that some part of Jane was attracted to... the same sex. And Maura is a very attractive woman. Very attractive and she completely understands her attraction to her best friend.

"Maybe it's just stress," Angela answered.

"Hm... See, I thought that too at first, but I'm not so sure now," Maura replied.

"I'm sorry, hun. I'll talk to her for you. Try and see what's going on," Angela offered.

"No, thank you, Angela. It's fine. I don't want to pry. Thank you, I have to get back to work," the doctor finished. They said their goodbyes before parting.

* * *

><p>Jane found it hard to concentrate on her work, when her mind kept zoning out on her. Her mind kept wandering off to picture different scenarios where Jane was indulging herself in Maura. Kissing every inch of skin, hearing her gasp and moan, feeling her hands on her body as she-<p>

"Damn it, Rizzoli," she whispered to herself harshly.

"Problem, Jane?" Frost asked as he looked across his desk to her. Jane looked at him, "No. What d'we got on the phone records for the vic?" Jane asked, changing the subject.

"Jane! I need you to go down to Maura and get the autopsy report!" Korsak hollered to Jane from his desk. Jane balled her hands in fists... great. Off to the center of her sexual frustrations. Just fantastic. She growled to herself, before she got up and went downstairs. Leaving a bewildered Frost and Korsak to wonder what crawled up her ass.

Jane was in the elevator downstairs, her body getting restless already. As she stepped out of the elevator she took a deep breath and went to face her best friend.

"Hey, do you have the autopsy report on our latest vic?" Jane asked. Maura jumped, looking from her desk as she saw Jane come in. Jane gave her an amused look.

"Looking at Jimmy Choos again?" the detective asked. Maura gave her a playful glare as she stood up and walked over to the metal table. When she retrieved the complete report in a manilla folder, she walked over to Jane.

"Rough day?" she asked. Jane was taken off guard by the question, but answered, "It's been fine so far." She was about to take the folder when Maura pulled it out of her reach. Jane gave her a confused look.

"You're not getting this folder until you tell me what's going on," Maura responded. So much for not prying...

Jane rolled her eyes, "This again?" she asked.

"Jane, you've been acting strange. I thought it was stress, but now I'm not so sure. You're restless, fidgety, all signs of nervousness. But what do you have to be nervous about?" Maura asked, as if trying to solve a puzzle.

"Maura, you know I hate it when you analyze me, so please give me the damn papers so I can go back to my job," the detective answered. Maura sighed as she walked by Jane to sit on her chair. She crossed her legs and her arms, waiting. Jane growled her frustration.

"Maura, I don't know time for this," she replied, walking towards her.

"Then tell me. What's going on?" Maura said.

"And I said, nothing. That means nothing is going on, Maura," Jane answered, her hands on her hips. Maura gave her best friend a pleasant smile, "I'm doing this because I care, Jane." The detective sighed, raking her hand through her hair.

_'What do I tell her? I'm very sexually frustrated. I really want to fuck you, will you fuck me, Maura?'_ she thought to herself sarcastically.

"Okay, how about this. I'll tell you what's going on, when I'm ready. May I have the files now?" Jane asked. Maura considered her compromise.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Yes," Jane answered. Maura gave Jane the files. The detective was almost out the door.

"Oh and can I stay over at your place again tonight?" Maura asked. Jane stopped, closed her eyes, before answering, "Sure."

Saying no wouldn't have made things any better, so might as well suffer in silence then add wood to the fire.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, let me get this straight. When Maura says that he's 'just a friend', she's _clearly_ underestimating their relationship. He's not just a friend. He's an old love interest. Their relationship is kinda like hers and Ian's. So, she's not just some cheap fuck that fucks every old friend that just waltzes into Boston. Besides, Maura doesn't just lay any guy. She has her sexual needs every once in a while. Jonathan is not just someone she knew in her past and decided to fuck. Not friends with benefits either. And just hint; Jonathan sticks around a little bit. So, no... he's not just coming into town, fucking Maura, and then waltzing out of town.**

**And I highly respect Maura Isles, _thank you very much._ Just to make that clear. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Maura was sipping her usual wine as Jane had her beer. The M.E was still in the process of prying, even after their deal. The blonde sighed, waiting patiently as she sat across Jane at the kitchen table.

"Come on, Jane. You said when you were ready," Maura remarked, putting down her wine glass.

"That didn't mean tonight," the detective answered, stubbornly. Maura gave her best friend a puzzled look.

"Study shows that people who don't open up-"

"Really, Maura? Now? You're going go Google on me now?" Jane asked, exasperated. She stood up and walked over to the couch. Maura sighed as she stood up as well, taking her wine glass with her. She walked behind the couch, setting the glass on the table beside it and went behind Jane. She decided to take another approach. She rolled up her sleeves a little, before she started to slowly massage Jane. The detective tensed as she felt the gentle hands of the M.E. She felt tingles go down her spin and goosebumps appear on her skin.

"Wow, you're very tense," Maura remarked, putting a little more pressure on the knots. Jane's eyes fluttered closed, not able to make a coherent thought at the moment as she only nodded. For a moment, Maura stopped, giving a chance for Jane to come back to her senses. The blonde started to pull Jane's hair up into a messy bun to get it out of the way.

"Maura, what are you-" Jane was interrupted as Maura's hands went to work again.

"You have been under a lot of stress, haven't you?" Maura asked as she worked her magic. Jane nodded again, "Uh-huh."

"So... you want to tell me what's wrong?" the blonde proceeded to ask. Jane opened her eyes, "I don't know. It's just everything," she responded quietly.

"Like what?" Maura asked, gently. Jane took in a slight breath as Maura hit a particularly sensitive spot just below her neck. The detective took a minute to gather her thoughts.

"Well... um... like... Hoyt. The case. Tommy. You," Jane said, not thinking about it. Maura stopped for a minute, "Me?" she asked. Jane's eyes shot open as she realized what she said. Shit, she needed to do damage control.

"Y-Yeah, you know. With Hoyt. You got attacked, Maura," Jane quickly said, getting up and turning around. Maura looked at Jane, but the detective couldn't read her.

"Jane, you don't have to worry about me," the blonde answered, giving a slight smile. Jane smiled back, "Yeah, I do, Maura. Who else is going to pry into your life like I do?" she asked, jokingly. Maura grinned, "Now you know how it feels," she shot back.

Maura's phone suddenly rang from her purse. She hurried over to her black bag as she took out her cell phone, "This is Dr. Isles speaking." Jane saw a surprised look overcome her face.

"Jonathan!" she said, a grin gracing her features. Jane got a little jealous that someone else could make her smile like that. Who the hell was Jonathon?

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming? Yes, I'm at a friend's house. Can you come over?" Maura asked, repeating the man's question as if to ask Jane. She looked at her best friend's expression, telling her not to invite him over.

"No, I'm sorry. We've just been through something recently. Maybe tomorrow? Okay, I'll see you then. Bye," the blonde said and hung up. Jane raised her eyebrows in question.

"What?" the blonde asked.

"What?" Jane repeated. "Who was that?" the detective asked. "Just a friend," Maura responded shrugging it off.

"Really? Just a friend?" the brunette asked, in a sarcastic tone. Maura smiled, "He's an old friend from college," she clarified. Jane nodded, right. Old friend from college.

* * *

><p>It was tomorrow. And last night wasn't as bad as Jane thought it'd be. Everything went smooth. Jane went to bed early, Maura watched Jeapordy reruns and then went to bed. Without Jane realizing it, which irked her a little, but the detective brushed it off. At least she caught some kind of a break. In fact, things were getting smoother with her and Maura in general. Things weren't as awkward and the detective was surprisingly refreshed. What was it? The massage? Jane didn't know, but she felt a hell of a lot better.<p>

It was getting towards the end of the day when Jane went down to the basement. She went through the double doors that led to Maura's morgue.

"Hey," the detective greeted, seeing Maura covering up a body.

"Jane!" Maura greeted with a smile, taking off her latex gloves and putting them in the trash. Then the phone suddenly vibrated on a metal table. Maura picked it up and smiled. Jane looked at her best friend peculiarly. When the M.E put the phone back down she looked at the detective and a confused look washed over her face.

"What?" she asked.

"Who's that?" Jane asked, curiously, having a feeling she already knew.

"Nobody," Maura answered, airily. Oh no... it was like that time with Ian.

"Was it... _Jonathan_?" Jan asked, her voice having a dreamy tone to it as she mocked her best friend. Maura double took Jane, looking down to her purse before looking up again.

"W-W-Well. Yes," she admitted.

"And what plans does he have for you tonight?" Jane asked, still mocking Maura. The blonde smiled, "Actually, he's just coming over to my place to talk," she answered. Jane nodded at the answer. It wasn't what she expected. Fancy dinner at a fancy restaurant with their fancy menus and Maura's fancy clothes with Jonathan's- no doubt- fancy suit.

"I see," Jane answered. Maura smiled and then checked her watch, "And I'm going to be late if I don't leave now," she said. Jane feigned surprise, "Late? Maura Isles? Is that possible?" she asked, her eyes wide and her hand over her chest. Maura chuckled at Jane's antics, "Thank you, Jane," she responded.

"I'll see you in the morning," Maura said, before saying her goodbyes and walking out. Jane nodded and smiled as she caught herself staring at Maura's ass again as she sashayed her way out. Jane closed her eyes as she got control of her mind again. Then suddenly, her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID... it was her mother. Jane sighed before she answered the phone.

"Yes, Ma?" Jane asked.

"Where are you? I need you here," Angela berated.

"Where?" the detective asked confused.

"The house, Jane! The house! We're having that small get together, remember?" Angela reminded her daughter. Jane closed her eyes and whined.

"But, Ma-"

"No, buts, Janie! The only but I'm going to allow is yours in this house!" Jane's mother interrupted. Jane rolled eyes as she growled. They continued to argue over the phone for fifteen minutes as the detective unsuccessfully tried to wiggle her way out of her this event. Jane hung up and was about to leave the morgue, when she heard a strange vibrating noise. She turned around and walked over to a metal table... and on it was Maura's phone.

A text from Jonathan. Surprise.

Jane considered looking at it, but then decided against it. She picked up the phone. She'll drop it off after the small 'get together' her mother had planned.

* * *

><p>"There you are, Jane! Where have you been?" Angela Rizzoli asked as she ushered her daughter inside the house.<p>

"Driving, Ma. It's been ten minutes since we talked," Jane informed her mother.

"Okay, well, half the family is already here. The living room was almost packed. "Only half?" Jane asked, as she felt a sinking feeling her stomach.

"Oh, quit whining. Just help me in the kitchen. You never know, you might find a nice looking man for you in the crowd," Angela smiled, waggling her eyebrows. Jane rolled her eyes, "Ma!"

It was an hour after Jane arrived and she was at the dining table, eating. A guy across from her, apparently a friend of her third cousin twice removed, was hitting on her. To say he was a little old was an understatement.

"So, Jane. You a cop?" he asked, his voice gravelly. Jane faked an uneasy smile, "Yeah," she answered, poking at her broccoli.

"I own a restaurant downtown. You should come some time," he said, smiling. His teeth were not the prettiest. Jane smiled back, however, she was pretty sure he was lying. He looked like a guy from the mob, most likely. Cops were like human lie detectors, guess he didn't realize that.

It was yet another hour when Jane finally got herself out of that mess. She said a quick good bye to her mother and everyone else, before heading out the door to give Maura her cell phone. To say that she was relieved was a huge understatement. She was just about to get the gun from her car and blast the man's hand off if he didn't stop touching her. The guy was disgusting!

Seeing Maura was going to be a welcome sight. She couldn't wait to actually talk to her. Jane impatiently tapped the steering wheel of her car as she cruised down one road after another. Occasionally running into a little traffic and by the time she got there, it was twenty past nine. Good timing. She fixed her hair a little, flattened her shirt and made sure her appearance was at least a little decent, as she walked up to Maura's door.

She knocked, cell phone in hand as she waited. There was no answer, so Jane got a little worried. She knocked one more time, "Maura?" she called out, but still no answer. Jane furrowed her eyebrows, waiting a few moments before she got out her emergency key that Maura gave her and opening the door. At least she knew it was locked.

She looked around the fairly empty house. Where was she? She said her and Jonathan were going to be at her place. Jane went up the stairs to her room and was right in front of the slightly opened door of Maura's room when she heard it. Jane looked inside and froze... she walked in at the wrong moment. A plethora of sounds filled the room and the hall way as Jane realized what she walked in on. She instantly turned around and went down the stairs. She couldn't get the image out of her head. Maura's legs wrapped another person's waist.

She set the cellphone down at a table on the way out. Quietly closing the front door and then locking it again. She went to her car, the images bombarding her mind, tears threatening to fill her eyes. She was extremely embarrassed and also extremely hurt. And naive. What did she expect? For them to actually talk? She figured he was out of the house before she'd be there but she realized how stupid that sounded. She felt like a teenager who got her heart broken over something that wasn't hers in the first place.

But she couldn't help to think. It should have been her. It should have been her that was eliciting those sounds from Maura.

Jane drove away, not caring if she was speeding or not, to her apartment. She needed a beer. No... she needed something stronger. It was just about time to bust out the old liquor cabinet she had for occasions exactly like this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, let me get this straight. When Maura says that he's 'just a friend', she's _clearly_ underestimating their relationship. He's not just a friend. He's an old love interest. Their relationship is kinda like hers and Ian's. So, she's not just some cheap fuck that fucks every old friend that just waltzes into Boston. Besides, Maura doesn't just lay any guy. She has her sexual needs every once in a while. Jonathan is not just someone she knew in her past and decided to fuck. Not friends with benefits either. And just hint; Jonathan sticks around a little bit. So, no... he's not just coming into town, fucking Maura, and then waltzing out of town.**

****And I highly respect Maura Isles, _thank you very much._ Just to make that clear. ****


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jane's alarm clock was making a hell of a lot of noises when she woke up. Groggy, nauseous, and just about every other shitty feeling in the world overwhelmed the detective. Good thing it was her day off, she didn't think she'd wake up if her cell or pager went off. _Oh God_, she thought as she felt bile fill in her throat. She ran to the bathroom and then to toilet, wretching._ Why...?_ she asked herself.

* * *

><p>Maura woke up to a pair of arms slithering around her. She smiled and turned around to see Jonathan. She stretches and checks the time.<p>

_10:05 AM._

_Crap, _she thought to herself. She forgot about the routine run her and Jane always did on their day off. She'd better call her. She turned back to the man in bed with her, who was looking at her intensely.

"What?" she asked, getting self-conscious. He shook his head, "Nothing," he answered with a smile. She smiled back, before getting out of bed, however his grip tightened.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I have to call a friend. We had plans and... well, I overslept," she explained. He chuckled, "But you slept well," he retorted. Maura smiled as she rolled her eyes. She grabbed her robe and went to her purse to fetch her phone. She didn't find it in the small pocket on the side. Her eyebrows furrowed as she searched the entire bag. When she didn't find her phone, she was a little disturbed. And then she remembered, she left it at the office. She sighed.

"What is it?" Jonathan asked.

"I left my phone at work. I have to go," Maura answered.

"I have to be somewhere too," he answered as he got out of bed. Maura turned around to look at him, "You never did tell me what you're doing here," she said. He chuckled, "Yes I did," he countered. She raised her eyebrows for the answer.

"Business," he said as he pulled his pants up. She rolled her eyes, "That's not an answer," she responded. He smiled, "Of course it is," he replied.

"What kind of business?" she asked, hands on her hips. He looked at her as he smiled for a moment.

"The personal kind," he answered. She sighed and shook her head. She never could really get a straight answer out of him. She kissed him good bye before he walked out of her bedroom door and she went to go take her shower.

After she got dressed she walked out of her door and walked down the hallway to the staircase. However, something caught her eye when she passed the small table next to the closet door. She stopped for a moment, before turning around. Her phone was on the table... she looked at it confused, before picking it up. She was positive that she left it at the morgue...

As she began to think about it and a thought struck her. _Jane_. And if Jane was here without her knowing... it must have been during...

"Oh no," she whispered to herself. This was terribly embarrassing. However, that's not the only feeling that overwhelmed her. A feeling of... guilt. It was peculiar to her because she didn't know why she felt this sense of guilt inside her. After a few seconds, she called her best friend, not knowing what she was going to say.

* * *

><p>After Jane's horrid hangover (which she was still trying to get over), she was sitting on her couch watching TV with a nice cup of coffee. She was comfortably watching the baseball game when her phone rang. She huffed to herself as she leaned over to reach for her phone and her face fell when she saw the caller ID. Maura. She contemplated for a few moments whether she should answer it or not. Images of last night flashing to the forefront of her brain.<p>

"Hello?" she answered as if her actions weren't her own.

"Hi, I'm sorry we couldn't do our run today. I overslept," Maura said with a slight chuckle, though Jane knew it was an uneasy one but wasn't positive.

"Yeah, me too. I woke up thirty minutes ago," the detective replied.

"It's noon," Maura replied.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious, for telling the time for me," Jane said without thinking, hoping the M.E didn't catch the slight bitterness in her voice.

Maura closed her e

* * *

><p>yes, yeah. Jane was there.<p>

"Thank you for dropping my phone off," she said, trying to sound casual. Jane smiled to herself, but in a pleasant way.

"Yeah, anytime. I'd say to tell me when you have a guest that's willing to do more than talk, but hey. I'm not your mother," she replied. Maura's face saddened slightly, but was a little confused. Was that sadness in her voice?

"Jane... we need to talk," Maura stated.

"We're talking," Jane replied.

"You know what I mean. We need to talk...today," the doctor responded. Jane's heartbeat quickened a little.

"I'm a little busy, Maura. Can we talk tomorrow?" the detective asked, not really planning on it. Maura sighed, "Jane, I know what that means," she replied. Jane rolled her eyes.

"Maura, I walked in on you in a very embarrassing situation... on my part at least. Give me a little space, would ya?" she answered defensively. Not really meaning to sound like the doctor was being clingy but it was necessary. Maura was silent for a few seconds on the other line.

"Maura?" Jane asked, trying to confirm if she was there.

"Yes. I'll see you at work then," she answered before she hung up. Jane didn't have a chance to say anything before the phone call ended. Something inside Jane didn't feel right and it was very unsettling for her. She growled to herself and got up. She needed to do something to get her mind off of this. Like go to the gym. That was a good idea.

* * *

><p>Maura hung up the phone, more than a little taken aback by Jane's statement. At this point, Maura suspected a little of what Jane was feeling. But she hated being uncertain and she wanted to make sure but her best friend's reluctance to speak with her about the matter only revealed more. The question was, why did Maura feel hurt by Jane's reaction to not wanting to see her? And why did she feel guilty for having sex with Jonathan? Or was it Jane seeing them? Maura didn't know. She was an extremely confused doctor right now and for a scientist that needs to know all the answers... it was much, much more than a little unsettling.<p>

Maura sighed, she needed to do something to take her mind off everything. She needed to go do yoga or something. Pilates, kickboxing, tap dancing, anything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's kinda really short and I know it's kinda really been a long time but I haven't really found my muse until know and my inspiration isn't that huge. So, here's a chapter and I'll update whenever I can. =) Hope it was okay. <strong>


End file.
